Not My Intention
by MistedVines
Summary: Hinata finally works up the courage to ask Naruto on a date; who finds himself at a loss when Sakura explains the necessity of knowing how to kiss. Sai doesn’t understand how he’s been worked into the mix. Sai/Naruto -lemon warning-


Not My Intention

Hinata finally works up the courage to ask Naruto on a date; who finds himself at a loss when Sakura explains the necessity of knowing how to kiss. Sai doesn't understand how he's been worked into the mix. Sai/Naruto

**Warning!!:** This story features boyXboy action, so if that offends you, please turn away now. This IS rated "M" for a reason. This is your only warning.

--

"Even a sweet girl like Hinata isn't going to be stated by a simple peck on the cheek, idiot."

Naruto stared dumbly at his teammate, as if Sakura had suddenly sprouted a second head. "Are you saying," his voice cracked, "that you think I need to learn how to _kiss_?" He ducked his head, looking around to see if anyone had heard.

Sakura didn't look impressed. "I don't think; I know. Girl's like men who can kiss, Naruto. And a terrible kissing technique isn't going to get you anywhere." Sakura blew gently on her hot coco, a devilish smirk twitching at her lips. "I should have Shishou..." She broke off, chuckling darkly. "Well Naruto, I've got an idea for you. Meet me in the park in two hours." That should give her enough time...

"The park? Which one?"

"The same one we _always_ go to Naruto. Two hours, and bring a few of those books Jiraiya writes."

"_Icha Icha Paradise_?" Naruto yelped, "why in the hell do I need that?"

"Just do it!" Sakura stood abruptly, throwing a bill down on the table. "I'll see you Naruto." She raised her hand and poofed away with a jutsu. Naruto watched the dust settle as he thought. One never really knew what devious things were going on in Sakura's mind...The boy prepared himself for the worst as he set his money down atop Sakura's and headed towards the exit.

--

Sakura was waiting for him, but beside her was a familiar face. Naruto halted at the edge of the park, clutching the books to his chest. The sinking feeling in his gut worsened considerably. "Sakura-chan?" he called tentatively and the girl spun, grinning at him.

"Naruto! You were almost late; get your ass over here!"

The blonde urged one foot forward slowly, steeling his suddenly charged nerves. Something was going to happen...Something he didn't think he wanted to have happen. Sakura rolled her eyes and flipped her hand out as she began to unfold a blanket on the ground. Naruto flinched violently as Sai suddenly began walking towards him, his smiling mask firmly rooted over his face.

"S-Sai, what are you doing?" Naruto stuffed Icha Icha under his jacket and tried to force a smile as well.

"Retrieving you as Sakura asked me to."

The nervousness increased sevenfold; Naruto shrank back from the sudden ink snake that wound tightly around his torso, tying his arms firmly to his sides. Sai stepped closer, and Naruto screeched as he was pitched over the boy's shoulder. "S-S-Sakura-chan!" He twisted violently against his bonds.

"Relax Naruto, you'll be fine. You're screaming like a five year old girl." Naruto quieted as Sai set him gently on the blanket, though the snakes didn't go away. "Alright, now it's time to talk about the reason we're here--Sai, if you would?"

Sai nodded and his brush moved swiftly against the paper and soon two snakes were holding Naruto's legs together as well. Something like: _Oh __**fuck**_, went through his mind. Sai reached under his shirt, ignoring the way the blonde's eyes widened in horror and grasped the books, handing them over to Sakura. Naruto heaved a happy sigh and waited for the pink-haired demon's next move.

"Now, the reason I've called you both here is simple; you need to learn the basics."

"Basics?" Sakura nodded at Naruto.

"Yes. Naruto, Hinata's never going to be happy if your kissing involves sticking your tongue down her throat."

Naruto knew exactly what she meant. "I did **not** stick my tongue down Sasuke's throat," he insisted. "There wasn't even tongue."

"You kissed Sasuke-kun?" Sai asked suddenly, causing Naruto to regret his choice in words.

"Not exactly," he replied, trying to figure out the best way to describe what had happened.

"Whatever." Sakura interjected. "It's not important at the moment. Anyway, you're both going to learn how to kiss." Sakura lips pulled up into a horrible smile, her cheeks turning a light red. "_Using each other_."

Naruto suddenly could feel the silky texture of the ink snakes, the way Sai's leg was still pressed into his inner thigh from when he'd set him down. His eyes could pick out the too-excited way Sakura was watching them. _Damn pervert_.

She _**liked**_ this!

Naruto suddenly remembered with clarity how excited she'd gotten over the image of Sasuke and Sai coming onto each other...Oh no. "Sai," Naruto said quickly, voice strained. "No matter what you've come to think; boys _don't_ do...THAT with each other."

"What are you talking about, Naruto?" Sakura waved her hand dismissively. "It's not uncommon for men to choose their companions to be other men."

She was too eager. Naruto glared at the girl and she winked back at him. Momentarily stunned Naruto was unprepared for Sai's hand to fall on his shoulder, fingers lightly curving into the soft material of his shirt. Head snapping back around, Naruto fumbled for something to say.

"Alright Sai, Remember everything I told to, take it slow; and once you get past stage one we'll use Icha Icha for more ideas."

"Take it slow? Use Icha Icha for tips?" Naruto suddenly found himself coming face to face with the true evil of Sakura's plan. The girl was family--he loved her greatly, but right about now, if he could get free of these damn snakes...His hands would be wrapped **tightly** around her throat. Naruto's eyes flew to his cheeks, were a hand was now holding gently to his face.

Sai's leg (the one still pressed against his inner thigh, damn everything) kicked his own apart and the boy settled between them before Naruto had time to snap them back together. He struggled against the snakes -- if he could just get his hands together, he'd jutsu himself way the hell away from the two maniacs in front of him.

Sai's breath washed over his face, smelling faintly of dango and mint toothpaste. Maybe, if only he hadn't brushed his teeth that morning Naruto could have worked bad breath into an excuse for running away. Far away. Oh man, this was bad. Sai's hand worked its way into his hair, tugging firmly so that Naruto's head was tilted back.

And then he kissed him.

Sai's lips were soft; softer than Sasuke's had been during that brief kiss so many years before. Sai hesitated a moment before pressing back down, this time harder, as if trying to coax a reaction from the boy. Naruto exhaled noisily as Sai's tongue dragged slowly over his lower lip, a silent attempt at entrance. He pressed his lips together tightly.

_**No.**_

Sai pulled away, rejected. Though he continued on, kissing lightly across the boy's cheek, his nose brushing against blonde hair. Naruto inhaled sharply as teeth tugged at his ear lobe, a tongue following a moment later to soothe the initial burn. Naruto panted, closing his eyes against the vision of Sai's black head.

Jiraiya in drag. Kakashi pole dancing - _Orochimaru _pole dancing.

God damn, this **wasn't** turning him on--this _wasn't_.

"_Oh_."

Sakura grinned, flashing Sai a thumbs up. They might not even need Icha Icha after all. The girl steadied her hand, not willing to risk her film to be shaking just because of her excitement. She was counting on this tape to make her money.

Sai returned to the small mark his teeth had left on the boy's neck, trying to remember everything Sakura's had mentioned about this part. He dragged his tongue over the area before closing his mouth around it, suckling lightly at the skin. Naruto did the strangest thing then;

He moaned.

Sai paused and then sucked a little harder; Naruto was panting harshly now, another moan slipping past his opened lips. The noise shot straight into Sai's groin and he shifted, not exactly expecting to have a reaction to this -- though Sakura had insisted he would. He took the boy's zipper between his fingers, pulling it down until his snakes got in the way.

Sai's lips fell onto the boy's collarbone and he repeated his earlier ministrations, waiting until Naruto was distracted enough to move the snakes around his wrists, freeing his chest to Sai's every whim. He moved away from the pale skin, now sporting two large bruise-like markings. Sakura had called them hicks or something.

Sakura was waving something at him and he turned away from unzipping Naruto's jacket, squinting to read the page she'd opened the book to. Oh right, nipples. Sai nodded and Naruto screamed, kicking his legs out as Sai's mouth closed around one dusty nipple. Sakura forced herself to refrain from making noises, holding her shirt against her nose. Profit comes first, profit comes first, she desperately told herself as Naruto thrashed under the black-haired boy.

Naruto bucked up against Sai, his vision swimming dizzily. Since when did shit like this feel this good? Jacking off had never...Had never been like _this_. Sai's teeth grazed the hard nub and Naruto tried to contain himself to keep from asking him to do it again. Damn - Sai was way too good at this.

Sai glanced over at Sakura, who took it as her cue to hold up the book again. Sai studied the page and his eyes drifted down Naruto's heaving stomach to his hip bones. Sai drifted lower, dropping kisses against the skin of Naruto's stomach as he made his way down. His tongue traced the line of one bone as he began pulling down on the zipper of Naruto's pants.

Naruto tried to protest at his pants suddenly loosened around his waist. The protest died on his lips as his hardened arousal was suddenly in Sai's hand. Sai watched as simply tightening his hand around the boy sent him into delusional ecstasy. Sai reached his other hand down between his own legs, pressing hesitantly at the bulge growing there.

Root had never prepared him for anything like this; emotions such as arousal could end the life of a careless nin. But the way Naruto moved under him, his torso sweating lightly and his cheeks flushed - it seemed to make everything he'd learned fly out the window. He released Naruto's hard organ, hurriedly pulling his clothes off and throwing them away, not caring where they might land.

Naruto made a protesting noise in the back of his throat that died in a croak as he watched Sai remove his clothes in a frantic rush. Oh god, Naruto gasped eyes rolling up into the back of his head as he arched against the pale boy. "Ah - nng, Sai!"

His vision swimming dizzily, Sai tried to remember what Sakura had told him about this part, as Naruto began mewling and clawing at his back - when had he gotten free of the snakes? Running his fingers down a smooth leg, Sai hefted it over his shoulder and began pressing his arousal against the blonde's own. When Naruto threw his head back, gasping Sai's name, the teen gently pressed a finger against his opening, teasing it lightly.

Oh hell no! Naruto tried to struggle as Sai added the full weight of his body down, his free hand wrapping tightly around Naruto's erection and giving it a few light pumps while he carefully prodded his opening again. "Lu-lube," Naruto managed out of a moan, his fingers curling around the blanket under him.

Sai nodded to the pink-haired girl as she tossed him a small bottle, filled with a clear sweet-smelling liquid. Keeping Naruto pinned down; Sai generously coated his fingers in the substance, returning to the blonde's quivering hole with an eager curiosity. According to Sakura, despite how amazing everything had been up to this point, nothing would compare to this.

Naruto tensed as a slender finger slid into him easily, clenching down on the foreign invader. The finger stilled a moment before curling slowly and drawing out, pushing back in just as cautiously. Once the boy had slowly stared to ease up, Sai slipped another finger in, scissoring them gently as he prepared the smaller boy.

Three fingers later Naruto suddenly shrieked as Sai found the "hot spot" Sakura'd been telling him about. He paused before pressing back down on it, rubbing his fingers lightly over the area. Naruto wailed slamming back down against his hand pressing his head against the ground as he frantically arched up. "S-Sai," the boy hissed, "hurry up."

Pressing a gentle kiss to Naruto's hip bone, he withdrew his finger, ignoring Naruto whine of protest as he quickly smeared the lube over himself. "I'm sorry," Sai whispered as he slowly began to push in, watching Naruto's face twist in agony. Panting wildly Sai continued to push in until he was fully seated in boy, letting his head fall to rest on a tan stomach as he waited for Naruto to relax enough to proceed.

This hurt like hell, Naruto wanted whine as he clenched around the ridiculously large length pressing into his shaking body; trying to relax without said body's cooperation. He exhaled soundly as Sai slowly withdrew and pushed back in, keeping the pace as slow as possible. Wrapping his hand around Naruto's wilted erection, Sai began to coax the length back into hardness as he continued to move, the pace increasing in speed with each second.

Naruto mewled as Sai struck his prostate head-on, white lights exploding against his closed lids. "Harder," he gasped, thrusting back against the pale boy as he tried to find that spot again. Sai was more than willing to do so, curling his hands around Naruto's knees as he leaned forward, using the leverage to slam back down into the boy.

Never mind, Naruto told himself dizzily as Sai pushed him further into ecstasy, this was _amazing_. Naruto gripped Sai's hair as he screamed, his hand wrapping around his neglected organ, pulling on it in time with Sai's nearly erratic thrusts. "S-Sai," he wailed into the sky above, pulling the boy down and roughly smashing their lips together.

Teeth connected almost painfully as their tongues danced wildly, Naruto submitting as Sai pressed down on him, suckling lightly on his tongue. Wrapping his hand around Naruto's, Sai helped him pump himself until Naruto stiffened, pulling away from their kiss to scream one final time, his release shooting up to coat his stomach.

Sai grunted as the boy clenched down on him, muscles spasming pleasantly. With a low moan Sai released inside the boy, flopping boneless atop him seconds later. As quickly as it'd begun it was suddenly over, both boys too wasted to do much more than cuddle against each other as they waited for the world to stop spinning.

"Well," Sakura said cheerily, winking at them happily, the front her shirt covered in blood, undoubtedly ruined. "That was perfect you two. I'll have to thank Hinata for helping me with this later." She closed up the camera, collecting her things and started to walk away.

Naruto blinked against the pleasant haze telling him to ignore the girl and keep lying with Sai. "Hinata? - Hinata-chan was in on this too!?"

Sakura snorted. "Of course she was Naruto. We've all been planning this for weeks! Ja ne!"

Naruto watched her leave with wide eyes, unbelieving of what he was hearing. "Sai! Did you hear that?"

The black-haired boy blinked up at him for a moment before slinging a heavy around his torso and dragging the boy back down beside him. "Just shut up for once, Naruto."

Grumbling Naruto allowed Sai to mold against his side - but only because he was tired, and because he needed some time to think of a suitable revenge against Sakura.

--

I...Can't believe I just wrote that. You can probably tell, but this was my first lemon - I'VE NEVER EVEN DONE A LIME! (totally embarrassed)

Just, tell me it wasn't a disaster. I'm never doing this again. Ugg!

MistedVines.

Also, I don't think I'm going to continue this. I don't want to make it any worse in the long haul. But whatever, miracles have been known to happen.


End file.
